


Tears of Joy

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: Sam really does love Matt





	Tears of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill a prompt on the kinkmeme. Thanks to my shame pit buddy for looking it over

Matt wasn't expecting to cry over Sam’s Between the Sheets interview. He and Sam had never been super close, not like he is with Taliesin, or like Liam is with Sam. They had their little asides--Matt secretly loves it when Sam calls him “Matty”--and jokes but Matt has never really been sure where exactly he stands with Sam. But to hear Sam  _ gush _ about him? And to hear how much he loves what they do each week? Yeah he couldn’t stop those tears if he wanted to. Marisha snaps a blurry picture and Matt gives her the finger as she giggles. 

 

“Did you have to?” Matt whines as she keeps giggling, her fingers flying over her phone screen. 

 

“I did. And, now the internet knows you were crying over Sam.”

 

Matt groans, face heating up as he hides it in his hands. “Mean. You are so mean.”

 

His phone vibrates against his thigh, the Duck Tales theme blaring from the speakers. Sam’s face grins at him from the screen, a request for a Face Time call popping up. Matt slides his finger to accept and Sam’s face appears. 

 

“Matty, are you crying over me?”

 

Matt just groans again and falls back on the sofa, phone falling on his chest. He hears muffled words and picks it back up to see Sam is smiling at him. 

 

“Maybe? I...thank you for what you said. It means...it means a lot to me.”

 

Marisha leans in and waves, “Hi Sam. Bye Sam.” She says as she stands up, kissing the top of Matt’s head before leaving the room. 

 

“Bye Marisha!” Sam calls out as she walks away, waving over her shoulder. 

 

“Are you ok Matty?” Sam asks, voice going quiet, his expression intense. 

 

“I’m...emotional but I’m ok. I wasn’t expecting that. From you. It just caught me by surprise.”   
  
“I meant every word. I admire you so much, you’re an amazing storyteller.”

 

Matt blushes again and smiles a little, “I’m just glad you enjoy it. I’m glad all of you enjoy it. That means the world to me.”

 

“I hope you know I’m going to hug the shit out of you when I see you tomorrow.” Sam says, smiling softly. 

 

“I’m looking forward to it.” 


End file.
